


Pet

by randomstoriesaboutsex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstoriesaboutsex/pseuds/randomstoriesaboutsex
Summary: A human find himself in the clutches of an Incubus. Everything starts going downhill from there.
Relationships: Incubus/Human, Monster/human - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Chris just wanted to go for a hike.

Christopher just wanted to go on a nice, relaxing hike in the woods.

Christopher Gabriel Walker just wanted to get away from the city for a few hours and enjoy some fresh air. 

Sure, his roommate laughed, saying Chris was too much of a twig to go hiking and he’d burn in minutes but, dammit, life was beating him like a pinata and he needed to get away for a few hours.

So he’d found a park with hiking trail, woken up early the next day, left a note for his roommate and drove and hour so he could traipse through the woods.

And for the first hour it was fine. More then fine really. Just him, the trees and small woodland creatures in every direction. The rough crunch of dirt under his shoes, the cloudy sky keeping the worst of the suns heat at bay and the trail he’d chosen was devoid of any other people.

It was nice. Quiet and serine and Chris could feel the tension bleeding from his shoulders with every passing minute.

Until something grabbed him around his waist and slammed him to the ground.

The air left Chris in a choked gasp and he saw stars. For a few terrifying seconds he couldn’t move, couldn’t see properly, couldn’t even get a lungful of air. He wheezed like a dying fish and tried to blink his version clear.

And then the thing holding his waist lifted him up and if Chris had the air he would have screamed.

There was a demon, a fucking demon, holding Chris with its tail. 

It was huge, towering over Chris by at least five feet. Its skin was a blend of red and gold splotches, long horns curved out from long black hair, framing yellow snake-like eyes set in a squared face.

The monster pulled Chris in close, so that they were almost nose to nose. Chris shuddered at the heat of the demons breath on his face and shut his eyes. ‘This isn’t real, this isn’t real, there’s no way this is real.’

He yelped when he was suddenly turned, back to the demon.

“What are you-” 

The air fled from Chris’ lungs again as huge, clawed hand grabbed his hips. And then the scream that had been trapped somewhere in his chest burst out when one hand grabbed his ass and the other clamped over his crotch.

“Stop! Get off me!” Chris screeched, flailing his arms and legs, clawing at the tail still holding him and trying to twist away from the groping hands.

The demon growled and one massive hand closed around Chris’ throat. He choked as the hand squeezed, claws lightly pricking his skin as the demons hot breath ghosted over his ear. It hissed out words, rough and raspy but nowhere close to any language Chris had ever heard, while it’s other hand kept groping at Chris.

The human shuddered and gasped as the demon smoothed it hand over his inner thigh, up over his abdomen and chest, claws skimming lightly as it poked and prodded.

And then it stopped. The hand holding Chris’ throat fell away and he heaved in air greedily. He was turned back around and the demon grabbed his jaw, turned his head from side to side then pulled.

Chris made a strangled sound of protest as the demon kissed him, then started to fight back in earnest when a forked tongue forced its way into his mouth.

The demon jerked back when Chris’ fist smacked into the side of its head and the human couldn’t help the small burst of pride at landing a hit. 

The victory turned sour when both his wrist were seized. The demon growled, tightening the hold until Chris cried out in pain. heat flared briefly where the demons hand was and Chris feared he was about to be burned for fighting back.

The heat only reached slightly uncomfortable before it disappeared and the demon let go. A red cord sat where the hand had been, keeping Chris’ hand bound tightly together. And then the demon grinned at him, too wide and with too many teeth.

Chris yelled again when fire burst from the ground and surrounded them. He shut his eyes and curled away from the flames, desperately trying to stay away from the flames.

When he didn’t feel any burning pain, Chris dared to crack an eye open. The fire was still there but starting to ebb, snuffing itself out into the air and letting Chris see that he was no longer on the hiking trail.

He and the demon were standing in a cave. It was spacious but mostly empty, save for a large bed sitting in the middle of the floor. One wall was covered in a green substance that lit the cave in a soft glow while the rest of the walls were the same bare stone as the floor and roof.

No windows. And no door.

Chris yelped when the demon strode over to the bed and dropped its human cargo rather unceremoniously. He scrabbled back as soon as he was dropped, back hitting the headboard as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the monster as possible.

It regained Chris, looking almost thoughtful as it spoke again. Its tone sounded like it was meant to be friendly but it was very much undermined by how each word sounded like a cult chant from a horror movie being whispered into a very echo-y room.

Chris flinched when it leaned over him, hooking a claw in the cord binding Chris’ and pulling his hand over his head. There was another flash of heat and when the demon let go, Chris found his hands didn’t budge. He gave a tug and realized with horror that his hands were fixed to the bed by some invisible force.

“What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Why am I hear? Let me go!” He was babbling. He didn’t know if this demon could even understand him but his fear was building and pouring out in screamed questions and demands.

That outlet was snatched away with a wave of the demons hand. A bit appeared in Chris mouth, straps circling his head in quick succession and tightening until his jaw was forced shut. He bite down but it only made the leather taste in his mouth grow stronger and didn’t stop anything from clicking into place on his head. The demon moved back when the gag was fully in place, eyes raking up and down Chris like it was admiring its handy work. And then it was gone in a burst if flame, leaving Chris alone. Bound and gagged, trapped in a strange place by a demon that probably had very dark intention.

Tears started to stream down Chris face, even while he struggled and screamed. The cords on his wrists cut into his skin, drawing blood that streamed down his arms. He could feel the straps of the gag digging into his cheeks as he tried to scream, the leather bit between his teeth unyielding against his teeth when he bit down on it.

He was a mess when he finally exhausted himself. Blood and sweat and tears drying tacky on his skin while his chest heaved from his efforts. Efforts that meant nothing because nothing had even budged. All he’d managed was to tire himself out and injure himself.

He let his head thump back into the headboard and closed his eyes, praying that this was just some kind of heat exhaustion induced hallucination and he was going to wake up at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had dozed at one point, deciding that he was safe enough to rest his eyes when there were no demon in the room.

The smell of smoke and a pillar of fire appearing at the end of the bed had him jolting awake.

The demon thing had returned.

And there was another one with it.

The new monster was shorter then the first one, but only by a foot. It’s skin was swirls of blue and purple, four horns protruded from its temples and crown, it’s hair was snow white and cropped short. It stared at Chris with black eyes, looking very bored.

The first demon was babbling away as it come around the side of the bed. It grabbed Chris jaw, forced his hear up, and Chris couldn’t look any direction except right at the shorter demon.

Said shorty still looked uninterested but it circled around the other side of the bed and leaned into Chris space. He tried to move away but the headboard and the big guys grip kept Chris mostly immobile.

Shorty spoke to big guy, and it answered in turn. The two conversed over Chris head and his eyes flicked back and forth between them, wondering what they were saying and fearing that it could have something to do with him.

Shorty suddenly swooped in, claws grabbing the gag and tearing it off Chris head. Big guy make a sound of protest when shorty slapped his hand away but it was ignored.

Chris started trashing again, twisting to get away and opening his mouth to start yelling again. But the short demon grabbed his head, forced his jaw open even as Chris squawked in protest, and then it was kissing him.

Teeth nipped at his lips, claws dug into his cheek, a forked tongue forced its way between his teeth-

Chris didn’t really think, just bit down as hard as he could.

Within a second, shorty jerked away with a hiss and big guy was on top of Chris, both screeching so loud Chris was sure his ears were going to start bleeding.

Shorty snarled and shoved the first demon out of the way, clamping a hand over Chris mouth. Chris gasped as talons dug ruthlessly into his face and pushed him back into the headboard, hard enough he swore he heard the wood creaking.

The big demon roared and pushed the smaller one away, clamping one hand around Chris throat. Chris shut his eyes and braced for more pain. Biting had been stupid, both these things could kill him! Even if he wasn’t tired up these things could crush him like a grape! What the hell had he been thinking? 

He whimpered when he felt the hand twitch on his neck, bracing for more pain. Both demons had quieted, still bickering but no longer yelling loud enough to shake the room. Chris didn’t dare move, the claws at his throat didn’t tighten but the last thing he wanted was to call attention to himself and let those talons sink into his neck.

Something crackled and there was a sudden burst of heat somewhere on Chris left. The hand over his neck pulled away and Chris tensed further, holding his breath, waiting for claws or fire or teeth. For some kind of punishment. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he dared to crack an eye open.

The second monster was gone, the heat probably being it teleporting away, the first was still crouched over Chris, eyes fixed thoughtfully on the human under it.

Chris opened both eyes, stared back at the monster, wondered what what it was waiting for. Wondered if it was going to even do anything.

The moment ended when Chris’s arms were suddenly released.

They flopped to Chris sides like a puppet had had its strings cut. The sundden drop and the pins and needles sensation made him hiss in pain and want to rub the circulation back into the limbs. But they felt heavy , heavy in a way that just thinking about moving them made Chris cringe. But the uncomfortable feeling took a very quick backseat to the demon grabbing the sides of Chris’ head.

Another gag formed around his face. But where the first had forced his mouth shut, this one pried his jaw open. Not very wide, only just enough so that his teeth were apart. Chris cringed because he had a feeling this demon was going to give the kissing another go but wasn’t going to risk being bite while doing it.

Again, should not have gone to biting. Very dumb on his part.

His guess was proven right when the demon pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t use as much teeth as the other guy but he made up for it with a lot of tongue. Chris whined at the feeling of the monsters tongue poking around in his mouth, sliding around Chris’ own tongue, pushing and lapping and Chris hated how much it was turning him on.

The absolute fucker-y of the situation could only do so much to stile his body’s natural responses.

And then the demon took thing a step further and shoved a hand under Chris shirt. Chris growled at the intrusion, started to lift an arm to push it away.

But...he couldn’t.

Chris panicked when he realized how drained he suddenly felt. Just grabbing at the demon’s arm took a tremendous effort. And now this thing was squeezing at his chest and the pressure was absolutely not helping the small fire starting to burn in his gut.

He groaned when the demon pitched at his nipple, his face burned in shame at the sound but it’d been awhile. But even as his arousal built, he still felt drained. Like every time his brain pumped out all the happy junk was being pulled out before it could do anything for him!

He should be more awake than this! He should feel more active, ready to take the day. He was getting hard for fucks sake, so why did he still feel like he was only half awake!?

Incubus.

The name hit Chris like a truck.

He’d been kidnapped by a fucking incubus.

And it was currently having a meal via Chris.

He’d scream again if he’d had the energy.

The incubus pulled back, letting it’s tongue trail over Chris’ jaw. The gag was pulled away and Chris wished he had energy to take advantage of that.

He did manage a small gasp when the incubus started nipping at his neck.

It’s teeth lightly pricked his skin, nowhere close to drawing blood but hard enough for Chris’ muscles to jump. Every few nips, it start to suck and lick at Chris’ collarbone, no doubt leaving massive bruises.

It’s hands were still moving, having apparently decided that Chris’s stomach needed attention. Claws traced around the lean abdominal muscles and hot palms pressed at his sides. And Chris hated how tight his jeans were starting to get.

This was sexual assault, damnnit, he should be anything but turned on!

Chris managed a small jerk when claws started to tug at his waistband, a tiny “No,” whispered out his mouth.

The incubus paid him no heed. Chris heard the sound of denim ripping, felt the fabric being tore away and quickly followed by his underwear. Chris whimpered when rough skin brushed against his hard cock. 

The incubus purred and licked a long trail up Chris neck while it’s massive hand started playing with Chris cock. Chris’ whimpers of protest morphed into a long moan as the hand moved down his dick and fondled his balls.

The incubus continued to jack Chris off as it surged up for another kiss, its tongue diving in deeper, nearly hitting the back of Chris throat.

If he’d had energy, Chris would be trashing by now. Tore between horror and pleasure, twisting and turning and screaming for it to stop even while his body kept welcoming the touches.

But he couldn’t move, could barely speak, and he just grew more leaden when the incubus pressed its mouth to his.

Heat was still building deep in his gut, each stoke over his dick and squeeze of his balls making it burn hotter. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t have energy to move but his dick still had energy to make him very uncomfortable, but it really started to suck when he felt the orgasm reaching its peak.

His breath started to come in heavy pants, sweat dripping down his face. The incubus seemed to sense he was close and picked up the pace, it’s hand tightening and tugging harder.

Chris arched, shaking and gasping, his thoughts a mess of pleasure while his gut churned in horror.

His scream as he came was swallowed up by the incubus and whatever burst of energy his climax had given Chris was pulled away. He collapsed into the bed, breathless and sweaty, feeling the bliss of a post orgasm mix horribly with the knowledge a monster had brought that pleasure by force and was using it for food.

But everything was covered by a haze of exhaustion that was dragging him down. His eyes fluttered as he tried desperately to keep his eyes on the demon still on top of him.

He managed a glimpse of it moving away, felt it roll him over, tried to roll back so he wouldn’t be facing away from the monster.

But sleep was pulling, forcing his eyes shut and his limbs to relax.

He felt claws prod at his hip and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......ya think I'm gonna kick it off with incubus dick up a tiny humans ass?  
> Pets need training first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was warm when he woke up, warm and buried in a comfortable mattress.

He hummed happily, snuggled down into the pillow, resting happily in the space between not quite asleep but not fully awake. And then he remembered. He wasn’t in his bed, and he wasn’t in his house, and the last thing he should be was comfortable.

He sat up.... far too fast apparently because he nearly fell back down again when a dizzy spell hit him. He groaned and shut his eyes, willing the spell to pass.

The second attempt was more successful and Chris was happy to find his limbs free and shirt still intact. He was still pantless and barefoot but he was free to look for a possible means of escape.

He looked around the room and noted it had changed. 

There was more furniture now, a chair and couch had been pushed against the wall next to the light source. A rug had been spread next to the bed and to Chris right was a large table, on which sat a glass of water and a plate of bread and what looked like some kind of sliced meat.

Slowly, the human climbed out of bed and checked if anything had been added to the wall behind it. There were only two things, a large box and some weird stand of some kind. The poles were metal and formed a large square frame that was criss-crossed by more poles and each one had straps dangling from it.

Chris didn’t know what either thing was for but he really did not want to find out. 

He moved to the table instead, squinting at the meal that had been left there. He frowned at the idea of eating anything that had been left by the incubus, but his stomach reminded him of the fact he’d not eaten for at least a few hours.

He stared at the food, twisted the hem of his shirt, chanced another look around as if that would give him another option.

Chris sighed, and decided there wasn’t much the demon could do to water. He took a cautious sip, let the liquid sit on his tongue for a second before swallowing it. And then it was like the flood gates open.

He had to force himself to not guzzle the whole glass, mentally chanting ‘take it slow, take it slow’. He got about half of the water down before his eyes found the plate of food again. His gut grumbled as Chris set the cup down and tentatively picked up the bread.

He tore it apart, sniffed it, let a small chunk sit on his tongue before gulping it down. When nothing ill happened to him, Chris started to eat in earnest. The bread was gone in moments and the meat quickly followed before the rest of the water was drained from the cup.

Chris hummed, feeling more awake and aware now that he was fed and hydrated. He looked around once more before starting a circuit around the room.

The glowing section wall turned out to be a luminescent moss. Chris briefly felt hope that the plant was growing out of cracks but any attempt to pull it away from the wall resulted in nothing but getting glowing green moss all over his hands. It was like it had fused itself to the wall itself. Hell, this was probably what qualified for wallpaper for all he knew.

The ‘sitting area’ was just a normal ass couch and chair as far as he could tell. Looking closer at the rack thing still gave him no clue what it was for and when he tried to open the box he found the lid to be unmovable.

He made another walk around the room, tapping the walls and feeling for any cracks of puffs of outside air. He even tried the floor when two laps around the walls gave him nothing.

He finally collapsed into the chair after nearly and hour of looking, sighing in defeat. The boost he’d gotten from the food had disappeared somewhere between the second and third circles around the room, leaving him feeling discouraged and hallow. And his mood only dipped further when the floor search only turned up a few shredded remains of his pants.

So he sat, tapping a foot and trying to think of a new plan that did not involve him possibly dying via a pissed of incubus.

Except the incubus seemed to be his best shot, since it could teleport. The room was probably meant to only be accessible through teleoporting to prevent any chance of escape.

The thought made the hallowing feeling in his gut grow even more.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, trying to puzzle out how he could possible trick a demon into letting him into a more open area. But the sudden smell of smoke had him up and across the room.

The incubus appeared and looked around the room before it’s golden gaze found Chris, trying very hard to hide behind the box on the floor.

It’s regarded Chris with a amused expression that made Chris temper flair. It walked closer and Chris back away into the wall, “Get the hell away from me!”

He really didn’t know why he kept yelling at it to stop, because it never made the thing slow down much less stop.

Chris considered making a run for it, even tried to slip past the incubus when it got a bit to close. It swooped him up easily, hooking a huge arm around his chest and pinning him to it’s side.

Chris kicked and struggled, even though he knew there was nothing he could really do against the incubus. He probably looked ridiculous, clearly giving it his all while the incubus effortlessly lifted him up so that he dangled a good two feet off the ground.

Chris felt a small amount of relief when he was carried to the bed, because the more he looked at the frame the more anxious he grew over what it was meant for.

The demon plopped down on the bed, dragging Chris along and sitting him down between its leg. He tried to pull away but the incubus wrapped one arm around his middle, effectively pinning him against its chest.

Chris still squirmed, trying to pry the arm away and wondering if he was willing to risk hitting it.

He stopped when he heard something like a gas-stove igniting. He tried to turn to see what the incubus was doing but he couldn’t twist far enough around.

There was a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and he jerked when something slimy touched his arm.

He turned and let out a screech when he saw a tentacle winding itself around his arm. He tried to pull away but the slimy limb was unmovable, winding around his wrist and down his arm even while he struggled. Chris gasped when another tentacle captured his other arm and both were pulled up and away from his body. 

The fucking incubus had sprouted fucking tentacles! And more were slithering over Chris torso, coating his chest in slime, wrapping around his middle and replacing the incubus’ arm.

With both hands free, the incubus grabbed Chris thighs and pulled both legs up until Chris knees were against his chest, effectively pinning him.

A thin tentacle, barely thicker than a finger, moved around Chris and down between his legs.

Chris started protesting in earnest, “Don’t you fucking dare! You fucking put those things in me I will end you! Get the fuck off-” The tentacle slipped into Chris’ asshole with little fan-fair, cutting off Chris’ screaming and making it morph into a gasping moan.

His back arched when a second thin tentacle followed the first and both started to stretch him open. Chris gasped and groaned at the sensation, trying to protest but not quite getting much more than a few small ‘no’s.

Another tentacle slithered into his line of sight, about the girth of a cucumber. It moved close to Chris’ face and he snapped his jaw shut and shook his head. The limb still pressed to his mouth, slime coating his lips and jaw.

Chris shook his head, determined not to open his mouth.

The choice was snatched away when one of the tentacles in his ass suddenly pushed in and struck his prostate.

Chris gasped and the tentacle at his mouth pushed in. It rested heavily on his tongue for a moment before it started to fuck his mouth. The thrusts were shallow but Chris still gagged at the slime filling his mouth and the slightly rough texture on his tongue.

The thinner limbs in his ass had gone back to stretching him open, and were joined by a third while Chris was fighting with the one in his mouth. Chris groaned, in pleasure and disgust, when his cock started hardening.

He felt the demon rumbled behind him and another tentacle slid to Chris’ cock, wrapping snugly around the base and slowly stroking it until Chris was fully erect.

The three tentacles in his ass suddenly pulled out and Chris tensed when he felt a bigger tentacle probing around the newly stretched vacated hole. He shook his head and tried to pull away but couldn’t manage more then a small shift.

The new tentacle pushed in slowly. It wasn’t much wider then a human dick but the sensation was very different, the slime it was coated in made the breech almost painless and it had more give the any cock Chris had taken before. 

Chris panted through his nose as it steadily pushed further into him, he arched with a muffled cry when it passed over his prostate. Then it started to fuck him in earnest, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in to strike his prostate, over and over at a steady pace.

The one in his mouth started to push in deeper, hitting the back of his throat before quickly drawing back and than diving in again. The ones wrapped around his torso had shifted up and under his shirt to rub against his chest while the one coiled around his cock tightened and matched the pace of the two fucking his mouth and ass.

Chris cried and gasped as his entire body became overcome by the tentacles attention. His skin felt too hot and too tight, his cock ached for release, his jaw sore from being held open. He felt the incubus nuzzle the back of his neck, felt its tongue trail along his spine as one hand started to stroke up his leg.

Chris moaned, brain shorting out until he felt nothing but pleasure. He couldn’t help arching into the tentacle stocking his dick, even as a tiny part of his brain was still screaming at him to get away. The incubus made a happy trilling sound and the tentacle in Chris mouth suddenly slipped free while the one in his ass started to fuck him harder.

Two more tentacled snagged Chris legs so the incubus had its hands free to grab at Chris’ jaw and turn his head up. It’s tongue slipped into his mouth, followed by lips sealing their mouths together.

Chris could feel the energy draining from him as soon as the incubus started kissing him, making him go limp and placid in seconds under the demons hold. It didn’t, however, stop his body from responding.

His cock was slick with precum and slime, his prostate still sending shocks of pleasure through him every time the tentacle hit it. Soft cries of pleasure squeezed out of his lungs and were muffled by the incubus’ lips on his.

His back bowed again when he reached his limit, soft cries climbing to a shout of bliss as cum painted his shirt and thighs. The tentacle fucking him froze in place until Chris fell back into the incubus’ chest. It pulled out with a wet sound and the tentacles binding him all drew away until Chris was being held only by the incubus.

It didn’t pull back from the kiss until Chris was right on the edge of passing out. When it did draw back Chris fell to the side, eyes closed and body once again heavy as lead. He felt claws plucked at his ruined shirt and heard an unhappy huffing sound above him. Chris shivered when his shirts started being tore away, ripping like paper towels under the incubus’ claws until the clothing could be pulled away easily. 

Chris groaned when he was picked up again, skin tingly from over-stimulation. He let his head loll and his eye drift shut as the incubus maneuvered him, It’s hands skittered over his legs, his arms, over his chest, throat and face. Each touch left his skin feeling presently warm and strangely absent of the sticky feeling that came with post sex sweat and cum.

Chris tried to open his eyes to see what the incubus was doing but he couldn’t seem to get his eyelids to corporate.

When he woke later, he could freak out, could scream and cry about the new way the incubus had violated him. Could desperately look for any means of escape even though there was clearly none.

But in that moment, he felt the buzz of post-sex bliss mixing with the exhaustion that came with the incubus feeding on him. It dragged him down into the warm darkness of dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris did, in fact, wake up crying. He felt dirty and violated and disgusted with himself for actually enjoying being raped by tentacles.

He got up to find there was more food and water laid out for him and he was still competently naked. He dragged a blanket from the bed with him to the food and tucked in with less hesitation then he had before. The incubus clearly wanted Chris alive, and the reasons made Chris bodily shiver but he needed to hang on if he had any hope of escaping.

So he ate and curled up in a far corner of the room, trying to radiate ‘don’t fucking touch me’.

It didn’t do much to help him when the incubus returned a few hours later. It picked him up and brought him to the bed again, laying him on his front this time before bringing the tentacles out and fucking Chris again with them.

\------------

It became a cycle; wake up, eat, cry in a corner until the incubus showed up, than be pinned down and fucked until his was screaming in pleasure. Without daylight, the sessions became Chris only way to track time.

\------------

Excpet by the fourth time, Chris had stopped crying. He would eat and than sit himself on the bed, sitting and waiting for the demon to show up and have its way with him.

He’d figured the incubus was his best ticket out but now it really sunk in for him that the only way he would get out of this room was if the incubus brought him out of it. 

So he started waiting and buying his time and hoping that the incubus didn’t plan to never let his leave the room.

\-------------

It was during the sixth session that Chris realized the incubus was pushing him each time. The tentacle in his mouth would push in further while the one fucking his ass steadily grew larger each time and the whole session itself was steadily getting longer.

It was training him up. What for Chris hadn’t a clue but the fact remained that the incubus was pushing Chris’ limits, moving the line each time.

\-------------

When the incubus showed up for session eight, Chris sat up from his light nap and gave it a halfhearted glare, “Back at it again.”

The incubus crawled onto the bed and loomed over him, tentacles already emerging.

Chris huffed, “Yeah, same song and dance as always? What are we at now?”

He didn’t get an answer, but he wasn’t expecting one. He was mostly talking to hang onto his sanity.

He grunted as the incubus flipped him onto his front and started to ravish his shoulders with its teeth and tongue.

“Yup, okay, we’re doing it like this todaaaah,” he bite down on a moan as the first tentacle started to stretch him open.

He kept babbling through the whole thing, waiting for a tentacle to slide into his mouth. Except it never came, and Chris realized the incubus made happy sounds in repose to his words.

It liked hearing him talk apparently.

So Chris started talking more and was glad he no longer had to deal with phallic things being pushed down his throat as long as he was noisy.

\-----------

When he blinked awake after session eleven, throat sore and asshole tender, he wondered how far the incubus was planing on taking this. He shuddered at the thought of these sessions going so far that Chris would be ripped apart from the inside out.

He really hoped that wasn’t going to be the case, that the incubus wanted him alive and well and it would stop if things started seriously hurting Chris.

He didn’t have much hope of that being the case but a little hope was better than none.

\-----------

When the incubus appeared for the thirteenth session, Chris was sitting on the bed, braced for being pounded into the mattress by the demons tentacles again. By his guess, the tentacle should be about as wide around as the demons arm by now.

Expect the cycle was changing again. 

Chris yelped in surprise when he was picked up and brought to the back wall instead of being pinned down, “Wait, what are you doing now?” 

The incubus said something that sounded excited as it set Chris down on the box and waved one hand.

Chris gaped when it held up what it had summoned.

It was a collar, thick and made of a deep blue leather. 

“You gotta be fucking with me.”

The incubus made another happy noise and moved closer. Chris was torn between his status quo of just letting the demon do as it pleased and fighting back. His was still battling with his inner self when the collar clipped into place. Chris brought both hands up and felt his gut drop when his fingers couldn’t find the buckle.

The incubus said more things in that same happy tone, hands still summoning things and slapping them on Chris before he had the time to resist.

It pulled more rings of blue leather around Chris upper arms and wrists, matching ones were tightened around his thighs and ankles. A harness had been pulled around Chris torso, straps going around his shoulders, over his chest and just below his ribs and he could feel another one connecting the top and lower straps along his spine.

The demon picked him up again and brought him over to the frame thing. Chris put up a token struggle but somewhere at session six he’d stopped fighting so hard to stop the incubus from doing whatever the hell it wanted.

And the frame was apparently meant to hold up a human, arms over his head and legs spread open. The incubus circled him once, as if checking it handy-work.

Chris strained in the harness, trying to turn to keep his eyes on the demon but the way he was strung up made it difficult to move more than a small shift.

When the incubus had made a full circle it pushed into Chris’ space, nuzzling into his neck and squeezing his ass. Chris grimaced at the attention, “Yeah, good for you, you’ve got me all done up like a pinata.” 

He felt teeth lightly nip and his shoulder and shuddered when he heard the sparking noise that meant the tentacles were coming. The demons body was blocking his view so he didn’t get a warning when the first one plunged in.

He gasped and panted and moaned as the tentacles went through the paces, stretching his asshole until the incubus deemed him ready for the main tentacle. Chris was even bracing for it, controlling his breathing and forcing himself to relax as much as possible.

Except....that wasn’t a tentacle being pushed in. His eyes snapped open and he tried to lean forward to see what the hell this incubus was doing.

He went slack with a gasp as the unknown object was pushed deeper. Whatever it was was firm and covered in ridges, each one dragging a groan out of Chris as the intrusion was pushed deeper. 

“What-h, hhah, what are you-” He gasped and tried twisting away but the frame was holding him firmly in place. “What is that?”

He knew asking questions was pointless, the incubus couldn’t understand him. Hell, even if it did it still probably wouldn’t. But he couldn’t really help asking.

The thing was a good few inches in before Chris’ brain supplied the possibility that there was a dildo being shoved up his ass. He moaned again when the thought hit him, unsure if he should be thankful it wasn’t tentacles again or upset over the fact the thing was fucking massive.

Every time he was sure it was stop another ridge would push in and send sparks up Chris’ spine. It pushed in until it hit his prostate, making him arch in the harness with a strangled cry of pleasure, and then it kept going.

Chris was a panting, sweaty mess when it finally stopped, his cock hard and weeping pre and his neck stinging from how many hickies the incubus had bitten into his skin. The dildo pressed against his walls, bigger than any tentacle that he’d been forced to take and so deep he was sure the thing was in his intestines.

The incubus purred, hands tracing over his side and a claw lightly trailing up his cock. Chris whimper and tried to buck his hips, hungry for some kind of friction. The demon purred into his ear and Chris jerked when he felt something tightening around his dick.

It felt like another strap, one that was wrapped around half of his cock and something round was pressed snugly to the underside. The pressure made Chris groan and his hips jerked again as if the movement would make the new strap start moving too.

The incubus made a low sound as it nipped at Chris ear and pulled away. Chris looked down at what the thing had fastened to his cock and was again confused at seeing the same blue leather tying the rest of his limbs down.

His confusion vanished in a flash when the cock strap started vibrating.

It wasn’t a sudden burst of movement, it was only just enough for Chris to feel it. But it still made him groan in pleasure, sending more sparks through him like tiny lighting bolts.

The demon had now moved away, settling on the box and grinning at Chris. It’s hand flicked into an upwards motion and the vibrator sped up a bit more, pulling another groan from Chris.

He panted through the new speed for a few seconds before looking back to the incubus, “The fuck-ahhmm, fuck is this all about?”

It didn’t answer. Because it didn’t speak English.

“Feels kindaaaah, sudden- fuck- you’ve been....jamming tentacles in me every damn time aaaahhnd now we’re doing- fuuck.” The sped picked up again and now the dildo was moving too, shallowly thrusting into him. “How you doing that? Ya ain’t even touching it.” The answer was probably magic.

The incubus kept grinning as it steadily increase the speed of the vibrator and how hard the dildo fucked into Chris. It had him howling in mere minutes, not begging yet but he had to shut his eyes and bite his tongue to mentally force himself to not start.

When he cracked an eye open, his jaw dropped.

The incubus was still sitting on the box, only while Chris was having his little battle with dignity, it had pulled out it cock. And Chris couldn’t help but stare because the thing was massive, thick as Chris’ arm and at least seventeen inches, covered in ridges and small bumps and Chris choked again when another realization hit him.

“That what this is for,” he panted out. “You’re making sure I can-gahha- I can take you.”

The incubus still didn’t answer, unless the fact it was currently jacking itself off while Chris was being reduced to a moaning mess was some kind of answer.

“Fuck,” Chris groaned as the sped went up again. “Fuck, fuuck, really? You just gotaaah, make sure I’m as fucked up aaassmmm- possible.”

His only answer was the dildo starting to thrust harder, making him arch as the sparks in his body turned to a small fire.

He was getting close and the combined sensation to his cock and prostate was dragging him closer by the second. And for some damn reason, the sound of the incubus letting out a low growl made the mounting arousal worse.

And when he finally felt that edge give way the incubus was up and in his space again, kissing him and draining every ounce of energy it could get as Chris came.

He was again lulled into the boneless exhaustion that came over him every time the demon fed. He was untied from the frame, the harness and straps on his limbs were striped away but the collar stayed in place.

It did that weird magic that cleaned up Chris as it carried him to the bed. Chris couldn’t help but groan when his sore body was laid out on the mattress, “You’re a sick bastard, ya know? Putting me through all this just so you can fuck me yourself. What, don’t wanna break your new toy?”

The incubus just nuzzled his face as it bundled him into the bed properly.

Chris sighed when it curled up behind him, “You’re still a bastard.”

The incubus rumbled and pulled Chris closer.


	5. Chapter 5

If he was honest, it had been for the novelty at first.

Humans had always interested Lenus, more specifically, he was fascinated by how their sexual arousal and lust could make his own kind more powerful. They technically didn’t need the sexual power from humans to live but many of his acquaintances had gained great status from having humans as pets and feeding off them. The only hiccup he heard about the arrangements was how easily humans broke. many complained that they had to track down a new human every few weeks or months in order to maintain their power. 

So when he was finally able to transport himself onto the human plain, Lenis was eager to claim a human of his own. Not just for novelty but also for a small experiment that had been rolling around in the back of his mind for years.

Of course, obtaining a human wasn’t as simple as just appearing in a populated area and grabbing one. No one wanted humans finding ways into the realm of the demons so getting a human was a bit tricky. One had to make sure the human was alone, with no witness close enough to see unless one wanted to grab more than one human at a time.

Since Lenus did not want nor need more than one human, he set up camp in a gated forest. Humans came here a lot but many stayed near the edges. with only a few venturing deeper and far enough away for him to safely grab one.

He sat in wait longer than he would’ve liked however. Tapping his foot and wondering if he’d settled to far into the woods for a human to wonder by. He almost lost patience and moved before he finally heard footsteps coming towards his hiding spot.

He’d grabbed the human immediately, accidentally pulling him down in his excitement. He quickly picked him up and looked him over, partly for injuries, partly to see what kind of human he’d managed to catch.

The human was tall and skinny, with shaggy blonde hair, light blue eyes and tanned skin. It wasn’t the most remarkable human he’d ever seen but he definitely not average.

Lenus turned him around, intending to explore the human with his hands but he started to kick and pull at Lenus’ tail. He growled, a bit upset by how the flailing made his examination more difficult. Yes, he knew the human would need training but the blunt claws digging into his tail was, while not painful, a bit annoying.

So he brought a hand up to give the human a warning squeeze of his throat, “If you don’t behave I’ll have to punish you when we get home.”

That seemed to work, the human stilled at least so Lenus happily continued. He wasn’t going to fully arouse the human yet, wanting to just taste him and get an better feel of his body while he was at it. He was happy to find that the human was actually quite fit, what he assumed to be skinny was really lean muscle and, dispute the pants, the humans ass looked absolutely sexy. 

He let himself enjoy exploring the humans body before he spun him back around for a kiss. And when that first drip of arousal hit him, Lenus couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. The taste was glorious on his tongue, he could already feel power pulsing in his veins from just the subconscious lust he’d triggered. 

The spell was broken when the human hit him.

It didn’t hurt, the human may be tall but he was still human and thus, very small next to an incubus. But the strike still made him cross.

He grabbed the humans hands, “I warned you.”

It was simple to bind the humans hands. he may have bound the rope a little tighter than necessary but he wanted the human to understand there were consequences to violent outbursts.

With that done he couldn’t help but smile as he brought the human to his chambers. He knew it was a little bare, but he’d been excited to have his own human. And besides, he intended to make good on the threat of punishment so he had time to decorate later.

So he bound and gagged him and intended to let him stay that way for a few hours, sure that this would teach the human to behave.

\-------------------

“Efferus!”

The incubus in question rolled his eyes at Lenus, “What is it now?”

“You have to come see my new human! He’s perfect.”

“He?” Efferus frowned.

“Well, female humans didn’t really come along to where I was.....and if they did I kinda just grabbed the first one that came by.”

Efferus shook his head, “That was stupid. You probably got a sucky one doing that.”

“But he’s not!” Lenus protested. “He’s sexy, a little wild but that’s what training is for!”

“Uh-huh,” Efferus sniffed, unimpressed.

“I’ll show you!” Lenus snapped.

It took only a blink to bring Efferus to the humans chambers.

Said human was exactly where Lenus had left him, a bit more bloody and sweaty but Lenus still puffed up with pride, “See? I got a good one on my first try! And he’s going to be an amazing pet!”

Efferus seemed more interested, now that the human was in front of him. He circled around to get a better look, “Dunno, looks too scrawny to hold up for long.”

“No, no, no, see, I’m going to train him! Make sure he doesn’t break so fast.”

Efferus rolled his eyes, “That’s not how humans work you idiot. You take what you can before they die on you, otherwise it’s a waste of time.”

Lenus glared at his friend, “Because that’s all anyone does! But I bet if I build up little by little, this guy will stay with me for his whole lifetime!”

“......you haven’t even done anything yet, have you?”

“Well, um.....”

“What are you? A cherub? You’ve got to put him in his place.”

“I did,” Lenis gestured to the gag and bindings.

Efferus scoffed, “That’s not going to do shit. You gotta drain the fuckers.” He paused. “Move, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Lenus started to protest but Efferus ignored him in favor of yanking off the gag and kissing him.

“But he’s mine,” Lenus said.

Efferus just smirked at him, a challenge in his eye as he started draining the human.

The bite was unexpected.

Efferus lurched back with a loud, “Fucking bastard!” A small trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.

The human growled back and started to fight against the bindings again.

Fury twisted Efferus’ face as he grabbed the human, “Little fucker, you’re going to pay for that!”

“Knock it off!” Lenus pushed Efferus away. “I told you I haven’t trained him yet!”

“Wouldn’t have that fucking problem if you weren’t such a bitch!” Efferus roared back. “Should just dump that runt back where you found him.”

“He’s MINE.”

Efferus laughed, “Sure, he’s ‘yours’. Except you haven’t even marked him yet! Haven’t even showed him who’s in charge here. You’ll be lucky if you get any power from him.”

“Bet I can! I’ll even bring him to the Summer Gathering! And you’re going to eat those words when you see him!”

“Sure, and humans will find us on their own......but I’m game for some fun.”

“Fun?”

Efferus nodded, “You bring him to the Gathering, show him off for a bit. And then show how powerful he makes you.”

“.....what’s your catch.”

“If he doesn’t impress, I get him.”

Lenus shook his head, “You just said he was a waste!”

“Of power, but even pathetic humans are a good fuck. That, and I wasn’t done cutting his tongue out.”

Lenus shivered.

“You ‘train him up’ and we’ll see how much of a fool you make of yourself.....hell, I should just take him now and save you the humiliation.”

“No, I’m going to prove you wrong,” Lenus hissed back. “And when I do, you.....you have to say I was right, in front of everyone at the Gathering!”

Efferus scoffed, “Fine, have it your way. But you’re only delaying the inevitable.”

He left before Lenus had a chance to reply.

The incubus sighed and looked back at his human. He had cuts on his face where Efferus’ claws had dug in and he looked terrified. The expression made Lenus frown.

He would prefer that the human have more time to settle in, he wanted to make sure the human stayed happy and healthy. Except Efferus had slapped him with a deadline and a very clear threat.

So, Lenus didn’t really have the wiggle room of letting the human settle in more.

He didn’t plan on just fucking him though, he fully intended to stick to his plan of steadily building up what the human could take. So he started slow by not fucking the human and focusing on making him feel good.

He added a gag, of course, the last thing he wanted was to get bit. But once he’d drained enough from the human to make him less likely to bite he took the gag away.

He focused on making sure the human felt good, even as it whined and complained. He went slow and laished the human with attention until he reeked of lust.

And when the human reached his climax, Lenus could have sang from the power pouring into him. The small taste he’d had before was nothing compared to the raw sexual energy he’d managed to coax out of the human.

He wanted more so badly, wanted to wring every bit of energy out of the human while ravishing him. But he held back because that’s what everyone did and it always resulted in a dead human.

He used the bust on energy to clean up the human, healing the cuts on his wrists and face and clearing away the cum and sweat. He tucked the human in and couldn’t help smoothing a hand through his hair.

“We’ll show him. You’re going to be the most beautiful human at the Gathering.”

\-------------------

The tentacles were a perfect solution in Lenus’ option. He could change them at will, build up what the human could take, and still make sure he was okay to take it.

He took special care to up the size gradually, making sure it was pleasurable for the human as well. He’d done the same with his mouth at first, a few of his neighbors had said humans liked oral so he’d tried it out on his. But when the human started talking more.....

Lenus couldn’t understand a word but he loved the sounds the human made. His voice was like honey, his moans like sunshine, and the breathy cries when he came were the most beautiful sound Lenus had ever heard.

So he stopped muffling those sweet, sweet sounds. and focused on making sure the human felt nothing but pleasure.

\-------------------

Technically, the rack wasn’t necessary. Lenus had mostly brought it in for his own personal reasons.

The collar, however, was very necessary.

The deadline was fast approaching and Efferus had had a point when he said the human was unmarked. Any other incubus would have placed the mark as soon as possible but Lenus had always been a bit sentimental.

So he waited until the human wasn’t struggling as much, when he started to let Lenus do whatever he wanted. When his lust and arousal was freely given and set fire to Lenus’ tongue and burned in his veins.

So, before stringing his human up, Lenus presented the collar he’d carefully made and inscribed.

“From now on, you’re mine,” He said as he fastened the blue leather around the humans neck. The inscription glowed when the ends of the collar fused. “And as your master, I give you the name Decoris.”

The humans fingers traced over collar and Lenus couldn’t help but continue to babble sweet nothings as he tied more straps over him. He’d picked blue to match the humans eyes and was quite happy at how lovely the leather looked against his humans tanned skin.

“My pretty human. My beautiful, sexy little Decoris,” He purred as he secured Decoris and started pressing the toy into his asshole. It was modeled after his own cock and was his final test before he took the human himself. The thought of finally fucking his human properly made his on cock harden. He quickly added the vibrator before sitting down to pleasure himself while is human babbled and moaned from his suspended position.

He made sure to make the test last, happy when Decoris lasted for nearly an hour before he finally came. Lenus swooped in when the smell of lust and sex was strongest, lapping up the energy eagerly. He finished quickly once his human was spent and cleaned him up before tucking him into bed.

He couldn’t resist climbing in with him, hugging Decoris close to his chest. He hummed happily, proud at how well his human was doing and how well he’d passed the test.

His thoughts drifted to the upcoming Summer Gathering. He grinned when he thought of how humiliated Efferus would be, how jealous all the other would be, seeing him so powerful from just a single human while they wasted time having to find a new one every few months.

The thoughts made him hum happily into Decoris’ neck, “My perfect pet. I can hardly wait to fuck you myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a pov swap......and drag out the fic a bit.  
> It's technically not very long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris woke up and the cycle had returned to normal. The incubus was gone but it had left food for Chris. 

The new verity was a surprise however, a sizable stake dripping in juices and gravy paired with a glass of something that tasted like wine. And through some demon magic, both were at an ideal temperature despite the likelihood of it sitting out for hours.

It was a shame that the taste didn’t really reach Chris, his brain was far too busy processing the leather around his neck to process how good the steak and wine was. He made sure to touch every bit of it, trying to find a place where he could take the thing off. But it was a continues circle, the only marks he could find being writing etched onto one side.

Chris groaned in frustration and let his head drop to the table, “Fucking really? Probably has this damn thing cursed to make sure I can’t run off. And ain’t that just fucking peachy. What next, it’ll add a leash and walk me around hell like a fucking dog?”

No one answered him.

Chris sighed and finished eating before sitting down on the couch. He couldn’t be too angry, he’d brought this on himself in a way by not fighting back as much. Granted, that was his only plan but now that plan was starting to waver. He didn’t know what the collar did, didn’t know if it was just purely ascetic or if the writing on it was meant to act as some kind of invisible electric fence or if would set him of fire if he tried escaping.

One thing he did know, however, was that the incubus had an endgame. And that endgame was to fuck Christopher.

He didn’t know if it’d be the next session, or if he’d be tied up in the frame again of fucked by tentacles again. But it would end up with the incubus shoving it’s cock into Chris.

.....he wasn’t....entirely against that idea.

Chris wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin, he’d had his fair share of one night stands and very physical relationships. Granted, his was also pretty vanilla in what he liked but he wouldn’t deny his type was large and in charge.

The demon and kidnapping bit wasn’t so much his type but.....

Chris shook his head, “Stop finding the hell-spawn sexy. He’s not sexy, he’s a kidnapper and a rapist. He fucking raped me.” And every time left him feeling amazing.

Chris growled, “The second I get a window I’m outta here. This thing is messing with my head.”

\---------------------

He’d moved to the bed by the time the incubus appeared.

“Back again?”

It said something in a happy tone as it climbed up next to Chris.

“I need to stop talking to you. It’s making this situation too normal.”

The incubus’ tail wrapped around Chris and pulled him flush the its chest.

He growled and leaned forward, “You’re a sick fucker and the only reason I ain’t fighting you is so I can escape.”

It was moments like this, where Chris would hiss venom at the demon and in responded by nuzzling into his neck, that confirmed the incubus didn’t understand a word of English.

Chris shuddered when a warm tongue pressed onto the back of his neck, “You’re not making my option of you better.”

The incubus kept kissing his neck and Chris shuddered again when it’s hand trailed down his spine. He expected it to roll him over and pull out the tentacles again or carry him to the frame. But the hand delved down further, tracing over his ass before pressing into his crack and against his hole.

Chris turned his head, “The fuck are you doing?”

The incubus purred out soft words and Chris gasped when it’s clawed finger pushed into his asshole.

It was very different from tentacles, rougher and more rigid and Chris worried about the sharp point that was moving inside him. 

A second finger quickly followed the first and Chris worry took a back seat to the feeling of the two digits scissoring him open.

“You do that.....every, ahmm, every time,” Chris was pretty sure his asshole was permanently stretched by this point so he really didn’t know why the incubus insisted on the foreplay every time.

The incubus kept up fingering him, adding a third after a few moments and angling the digits just so until it found the bundle of nerves that made Chris arch with a low moan.

The incubus hooked it’s chin over Chris’ shoulder, its tongue flicking out to tickle the humans jaw. Chris cracked an eye open, a witty remark building in his mouth but it came out as a gasp when his prostate was prodded again.

He was getting hard now, cock flushing as pink as his face while it slowly climbed to full mast. The reaction seemed to please the incubus because it made another happy sound.

A fourth finger was added and Chris could feel something very firm starting to press against his back.

“Today’s....the day, huh?” He didn’t need to look, he knew the thing poking him was the demons dick.

It felt like it was an age before the incubus finally withdrew its fingers. Both Chris and the demon were fully hard when it finally did. He tensed when the demon lifted and turned him around so that they were face to face. It tilted forward until Chris was laying under it, head caged by massive arms while hot breath ghosted over his face.

If he looked down he’d be able to see the massive cock that was lightly grinding against his own and seeing it yesterday was very different from feeling how large it was. Chris shuddered when he thought of the member actually fucking him, weather the shudder was of fear or anticipation was a bit muddled in his head.

The demon rumbled and one of it’s hand trailed downward, over Chris sides and hip, grabbing his thigh and lifting his leg. Chris shivered again when he felt the tip of its cock pressed against his asshole.

The breach made Chris’ head roll back with a loud groan, “Oh god, oh fucking god, fuuuck-”

The incubus pushed in ridiculously slow. and it was like when it shoved a dildo into Chris but not at all. The real deal was hotter, only a few degrees shy of uncomfortable, the ridges felt more pronounced and with every inch Chris felt more sure it was bigger than the toy had been.

And he should not feel so good.

But, by god, he did. He felt fucking amazing.

Chris gasped and moaned as the demon’s dick slowly filled him, his version whited out for a moment when the massive length hit his prostate. His own cock was weeping for attention, but Chris’ hand was intercepted when he tried to relieve it himself. The incubus purred as it used one hand to pin both of Chris’ over his head and the human didn’t have the mental control to think of dignity as he begged for some kind of friction.

His cock was still left untouched despite his begging but the incubus started to fuck him in earnest. It still moved slowly, thrusts long and leisurely and Chris could feel tears running down his face.

“Fuck, please, gahhd. Fucking move you fucking...bastard.”

The incubus rolled its hips and its stomach grazed against Chris dick when it pushed in again. Even that bit of pressure had Chris bucking his hips for more. 

That seemed to encourage the incubus to step things up. It didn’t move faster, but it started pushing deeper and Chris was sure his brain wasn’t working anymore. His back arched and he screamed as the demons cock was pushed fully into him.

Chris opened his eyes when the demon stopped. It was staring down at him and Chris blinked when he realized the normal slit pupils were blown so wide that they made the incubus eyes almost competently black. It heaved in air almost as hard as Chris was and when it caught Chris gaze it rumbled out a low groan that made Chris shiver.

And then it shifted and Chris nearly screamed again when it started thrusting faster, the only thing keeping him still being the incubus’ torso pinning him down.

The demon curled over him, teeth biting into Chris shoulder as it kept pounding relentlessly into the human and Chris was suddenly so glad for the days of preparation that came before this. He was sure that if things started like this, if the incubus had forced its cock into Chris on that first day, he was sure he’d be screaming for a very different reason.

Speaking of, Chris cried out anew when the incubus pressed itself more fully against Chris and with each thrust it’s abdomen rubbed against Chris cock, setting his skin aflame with ecstasy. 

Chris trashed and twisted and screamed as the burning in his gut roared into a bonfire, ready to burst out of him at any moment. The incubus seemed to know how close he was because it made a growling sound that almost sounded like encouragement before it pulled Chris in for a kiss.

Chris’ cries were muffled as he came, eaten up my a forked tongue tangling around his own. Chris braced for the sudden drop of energy, to go limp in the demons hold and become little more than a fuck-toy that happened to breath.

Except that didn’t happen. 

His cock was spent but he was still able to hold himself up. He didn’t feel the drain of power that usually accompanied the incubus’ kiss. If anything, he felt a boost, a sudden burst of something hot in his belly that he him feeling ready to go again. He’d have pondered that more if it weren’t for the fact that the incubus was still fucking him relentlessly.

Chris moaned when he felt his dick growing hard again and his jaw vibrated when the demon purred into his mouth.

Chris shut his eyes and just felt. Felt the huge, warm cock plowing him into the bed, the massive wall of muscle basically pinning him down, the long tongue basically fucking his mouth while clawed hands started stroking his arm and leg.

His skin felt hot and oversensitive, each touch sending fire through every inch of him. His brain had long abandoned how this was wrong and was stuck on ‘don’t stop, never stop, never fucking stop’.

He felt a second orgasm building, felt the demon’s pace become more erratic, felt teeth nip his lips before the demon pulled away and shoved.

Chris arched as he orgasmed again and the incubus roared above him. Hot cum burst into Chris’ guts and he felt sure he was going to pass out without help from the incubus draining him.

It felt like years before the demon finally pulled out and they both collapsed.

Chris heaved in air as his brain continued to sputter, post-sex bliss making every thought fuzzy and unfocused. His body felt sore, but the kind of sore that made his nerves buzz happily. He could feel cum dripping down his legs and cooling on his torso

A hand cupped his jaw, turned his head so his lips could be recaptured in a searing kiss. He felt some energy leave him, felt himself become more limp and tired. But it felt different too. Chris couldn’t put his finger on it but.....something was definitely different this time.

He didn’t dwell on it, he felt far too fucked out to think about anything on more than a surface level. So he just stared at the incubus, taking in every detail of its handsome face. It pulled back and grinned so dopily Chris couldn’t stop himself from snorting.

“Fuck you bastard.”

The incubus hummed and it’s hands moved down to do the aftercare magic thing. Chris closed his eyes, sure that today's session was done and it was safe to doze.

He felt the incubus’ arms curl around him, felt it tuck him under its chin and curl around him like a huge cat. He let it happen without complaint, already settling into the warm darkness of dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaa.......'cept we ain't done. Almost, no quite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris blinked awake slowly. It was an old hat by that point, blinking awake and feeling warm, sore, and slightly queasy all at once. He yawned and made to roll over.

Only he couldn’t roll over, because there was an arm on top of him, because the incubus was still there.

Chris was fully awake in seconds because that wasn’t how this worked. The demon fucked him, drained him, tucked him into bed and left, that was how this worked. It did not stick around for post-sex cuddles.

Yet here they were, the incubus spooning him with its massive arms sung around Chris and hot breathing ghosting over his neck. Chris shivered when the incubus let out a low rumbled that made his whole body vibrate.

“The fuck are you still doing here?”

The incubus rumbled louder and Chris yelped as he was flipped around to face it. Chris tensed when it tucked it’s face between his shoulder and neck and nipped at the skin, “I just woke up and you want a fucking round two?”

The incubus made a happy sound and sat up, bringing Chris with it until he was straddling its lap, “For fuck’s sake. How fucking horny are you?”

His answer came in a hand wrapping around each thigh and lifting him up. Chris wobbled and his hands flapped in the air for a moment before he grabbed at the incubus’ shoulders to steady himself. He gasped when a hot tongue trailed over his chest and up his neck.

“Very, apparently.”

The incubus kept exploring, stopping only to lightly bite at Chris collarbone and the human was sure it was leaving behind massive love bites each time. His breath hitched when it’s hands started poking at his ass and slipping in. 

He shuddered again when the incubus started working his nipple, biting lightly and licking around the little pucker until the tender area was stinging resplendently. Chris groaned when it nipped a bit harder, almost experimentally. 

And Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t like his intimacy a little rough.

So when the incubus moved back to his shoulder and it’s teeth sank into the skin, just enough to make pinpricks, Chris gasped in pleasure at the sensation.

Apparently that was an open invitation to bite more hickies into Chris neck and shoulders until Chris was sure there wasn’t a bit of skin left that didn’t have bites a bruises.

And then the figures in him pulled out and Chris was lifted higher. He knew what was coming but it didn’t stop him from shivering when the tip of the incubus’ cock pushed into him. He kept gasping and moaning as he was lowered, inch by inch, thick heat burrowing deeper and making his groan louder, until finally the entire length was in his ass and he was once again straddling the demon’s lap.

And then the thing had the nerve to hold him there, hands pressing down on his legs so he couldn’t even fuck himself while the incubus kept nipping a his neck and jaw.

Chris wiggled and gasped, “Fuck you, just fucking fuck me bastard.”

It didn’t fuck him, just kept holding him down while it ravished his upper body with its mouth. Chris wanted to scream but couldn’t decided if it would be of frustration of pleasure.

Because, yeah, having a cock in you and it not moving wasn’t as fun and if he was with a human bed partner he’d definitely be more frustrated. But the dick in him was bigger than a human dick and was fully in him and even without the demon moving it still sent waves of pleasure though him. And the slight stinging sensation of the love bites combined with the constant pressure on his prostate was making his cock jump to attention, pressing against the demons stomach and making Chris groan anew.

“Fuuuuuck you and whatever game you’re playing,” Chris hissed as he tried to move his hips up.

It didn’t do much but make him slightly frustrated when all he managed was to shift around on the incubus’ lap. The demon made a low sound at his attempts before capturing his lips.

Only instead of draining, Chris felt like something was being pushed into him. It buzzed on his tongue and rippled through his body until his fingers and toe tingled. And Chris was suddenly more awake, more aware of every sensation and the need curling low in his belly.

He would have wondered if this was more weird demon magic, if the incubus was somehow doing a reversed version of when it pulled energy out of Chris.

Except it finally started to move.

Chris jerked away with a choked gasp as he was pulled up slightly and the incubus started slowly bucking its hips. And Chris had to cry out because whatever it did when it kissed him made every push and pull set fire to his insides. And it burned hotter and hotter in the most amazing way as the incubus steadily picked up its pace until Chris was all but screaming, “Fuck, fuck, yes, god yes, don’t fucking stop you fucker.”

The incubus rumbled, the vibration shaking Chris from his sternum all the way to his cock and that friction combined with a very hard thrust pushed Chris over. He screeched as he came, while the incubus fucked him through the orgasm.

But it somehow didn’t state Chris. He groaned when the afterglow didn’t kick in, he was still aroused and he could feel his cock getting hard again with in seconds and the incubus was still going strong.

“The fuck....did you do?”

The incubus rumbled again and suddenly it’s hands were no longer supporting Chris. Gravity brought him down hard on the demon’s cock and he choked on a moan. Eyes watering, he glanced up to see the incubus was leaning back, gazing at him expectantly.

“What, you done?” Chris shifted until he knees were braced on the bed. “No way...you get to make me...have to go for a double and just tap out.”

The incubus made a happy sound when Chris started to move, fucking himself on the massive dick. Chris gasped and groaned and subconsciously wondered when having sex with a lust demon stopped being something he readily fought against. 

Oh, he still thought everything about he new lot in life was fucked up. But he’d gotten tired of fighting at some point. He still spit venom at the incubus but he’d stopped resisting it physically. And if the thing was so insistent on fucking Chris then the human was not going to let the thing leave him hanging when it’s own damn magic made his so fucking horny.

So he rode the incubus cock while it watched him with a toothy grin and nearly black eyes. Chris couldn’t get as much power as the incubus had, but gravity was a wonderful thing that had him crying out each time he went down.

The incubus let him ride its cock for a few minutes, while Chris tried to increase the pace and was continuously frustrated that he didn’t have the strength or leverage to do much more than lift himself up a few inches and fall back down again.

It finally took pity and grabbed Chris’ around his waist, lifting him up and up until just the tip of the demons cock remained in his ass.

And than it let go and Chris screamed as he dropped, shock and pleasure mixing in his gut. The incubus made a low snarling sound and Chris felt it cumming inside him and that was all he needed to be screaming into his second orgasm.

And then they were kissing again and Chris shivered as his limbs turned to jelly and his head swam with afterglow. The kiss didn’t last as long as he expected but Chris still slumped forward when the demon pulled away.

The incubus rumbled happily as it lifted Chris and pulled out with a wet pop, sending a stream on cum down Chris legs.

Something in the air hummed and Chris looked up to see there was now a food tray next to them; a tall glass of orange juice next to a plate of waffles.

“......so, better fucking means better food.”

The incubus rumbled as it turned Chris around to face the meal.

“You’re still a bastard,” Chris muttered, even as he started tucking into breakfast.

\---------------------

The incubus stuck around a lot more after that. It still disappeared to wherever it disappeared to but it stayed in the room with Chris for hours at a time.

And to Chris surprise, it didn’t always want to fuck him.

Oh, they still fucked plenty, Chris was pretty sure the incubus wanted to have sex on every available space, but the incubus was also a cuddlier. It curled around Chris and nuzzled into his hair while wrapping its tail around his middle like it wanted to have as much skin contact as possible and Chris really did not like how cute that was. 

And it got much harder to genuinely hate the incubus when it started bringing him gifts.

It was better food at first, sandwiches and water left behind in favor of juice, wine, waffles and chicken. And than random snack appearing whenever it left Chris alone, a plant had taken up residence by the couch at some point along with a new rug and coffee table.

And then it started personally bringing Chris things.

First it brought him a book. And it clearly didn’t understand that a dictionary wasn’t great reading material but Chris still felt something warm curl in his chest at the thought. 

It brought a few more educational tomes before it seemed to realize that Chris wasn’t interested and then it became a game of ‘what gene is Chris going to get this time’.

Chris almost felt bad for it, because it looked like the incubus would just grab random books with bright colors and pictures on the covers. It resulted in a lot of kids books mixed with some very obscure authors that clearly trained to harrd with their cover art.

It brought him other stuff too. Potted plants seemed to be a favorite with the books, as well as small animal figurines and decorative pillows and every once and awhile it would hand Chris a flower; everything from a poppy to a rose had been accumulated into a very funny looking bouquet that sat on the coffee table.

It was the flowers that cued Chris into a fun tidbit. He was sure it had been weeks since the first flower had been added, yet all of them looked bright and healthy. It confused the hell out of him but he decided that the room must have some kind of system that ensured everything inside stayed alive.

That would explain why he hadn’t suffocated yet.

And that was another interesting thing, Chris was kidnapped but he was still healthy. The incubus had taken care of all Chris base needs from day one and since than it seemed to be giving Chris as many creature comforts as it could fit in the room.

And Chris would sooner choke on a chicken bone than admit it out loud but.....it was kind of sweet. In a fucked up, borderline Stockholm Syndrome kind of way.

He still called the incubus bastard, still cursed it out between cries of pleasure when it fucked him. But he’d be an idiot not to admit to himself that the words were starting to ring hallow.

\----------------

Chris was definitely an idiot.

In part because he kept telling himself he was going to escape soon, in part because it took him forever to realize the incubus was changing.

It was somewhere between getting a bright sunflower and being strung up and fucked in the rack until the incubus managed to pull three orgasms out of him that he noticed the changes.

The incubus was taller for one, and its horns were longer and the tips had started to split into sections while a second pair were starting to poke out under the first. And the magic thrum in the air felt different to, hotter and more powerful than it had been when Chris had first been taken.

Chris wondered it this was a natural incubus thing or if the constant source of sexual energy had something to do with the changes. There wasn’t any way to ask, however, so he settled for just watching.

And with each draining kiss the horns split a little more, the secondary horns grew another cementer. And there were faded gray marking appearing on its face and shoulders.

“How far is that going to go?” Chris asked one time, not at all expecting and answer as the incubus watched him eat.

Chris shrugged, “Makes you look even uglier.” And shoved a hunk of chicken into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist? .........I dunno, I wanted to write smut but with plot.  
> Tags will be added as chapters are. Next bit should be done soon....ish.


End file.
